Talk:Medusa
Maybe she's extra weak to the Perseus's Harpe? lol... - Hiachi 18:56, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ----- Can someone find out the name of the attack where she fires several arrows into the air and they strike people from above? It's an extremely annoying move, onto someone who has hate and will hit other people around them - regardless of hate. I believe she also has a hate-reset move, as she came to me and did Gorgon Dance when 100+ meleé were hitting her and I'd only cast Dia III and a few enfeebs. This was during the period where she can take damage and was at that point around 10% HP. Also, Gorgon Dance can probably be resisted if your back is facing her. When I got hit by it, my side was facing her and I was petrified for at least 3 minutes (as 75 RDM/BLM). Aequis 19:15, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- ToAU Beastman King Compilation by Kalyna (BG forums) --Ichthyos 19:17, 10 August 2006 (EDT) ---- They don't have the name for that attack though. It must be the AoE damage and Bind move, still needs investigation. Aequis 07:17, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- The following abilities I can confirm she has: Tail Slap Petrification Calcifying (sp) Deluge Pining Shot (Does this add bind?) Shadow Thrust Gorgon Dance AltanaView shows that she has Torrent or Rising Swell. Which is it? For referrence, Torrent is the single-target stripping ability and Rising Swell is AoE. Also, does she really have Belly Dance and Hypnotic Sway? I'm thinking someone may have gotten Belly and Gorgon Dance confused. --Jopasopa 14:25, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I have not seen her use Belly Dance at all (it is often Lamia No.9 who spams this), so it might have been Gorgon Dance. I also can confirm another Job Ability she has - Pinning Shot. I'm 99% sure it has Additional Effect: Bind. It's an AoE attack; she draws her bow and fires several arrows into the air. If you are the target, it will hit everyone around you for some distance and it does quite a lot of damage. I've not seen her do Rising Swell OR Torrent. As these are technically Merrow-only moves and Medusa is a Lamia, she shouldn't be able to do either of them. Also, I don't believe ANY of the Merrow in Besieged actually use Torrent, rather they stick to using Rising Swell. I was fighting a Merrow Shiranui and all she would do was this move when she had around 20% HP left. The part listed on Medusa's page about her being immune to damage when other Lamia NMs are up is false. I can confirm this because towards the end of the besieged (about 10 mins ago on Garuda), Lamia No.9 and Medusa were both by the Mog House entrance. When I got there, Medusa was around 80% HP and no-one had touched Lamia No.9 at that point, she was just parading around with her 3 Ice Elementals. Medusa does seem to be immune to damage at the start of the Besieged but perhaps it is % of Lamia / Beastmen forces left within the city? When I saw her, pretty much everything else in the city had been killed apart from a Draugar and a few Bhoot. -- Aequis 08:31, 16 October 2006 (EDT) Is it also possible that she starts the battle with a large buffer from a Stoneskin effect? --Chrisjander 08:51, 16 October 2006 (EDT) ---- It's possible and it would make sense. Qutrub also have their Warding Wall or whatever it is, AoE Defence up. Could be that too. It's really hard to find out though, any suggestions? -- Aequis 08:58, 16 October 2006 (EDT) ---- There's a screenshot of Medusa's location here. The map from ffxi-atlas is wrong. --Valyana 20:30, 29 October 2006 (EST) ---- Does anyone know if she drops Mercenary's Dastanas? --Jopasopa 09:23, 17 December 2006 (EST) I'm guessing she does, since all the other Besieged items and NMs have been matched up by now. --Valyana 00:02, 18 December 2006 (EST) ---- Figured this belongs here and not in the article: Besieged info/Defeat: :*Lakshmi Server Besieged = Defeat Saturday Jan27th 7:20EST A.M. (23 minute fight~zone max 700){EXP/Merit Received=1200~1250} From Zartonis. --Joped 12:08, 21 February 2007 (EST) Magic Damage When fighting Medusa in Arrapago Reef, I did testing on damage from magic. With either a full Elemental Skill build 354skill with 81+24INT or a full int build 81+57INT with 317skill Blizzard 4 was doing between 240-270dmg per nuke and Fire 4 did about 200dmg. With INT build 81+52INT and 317skill Stone4 did 250-400dmg. Thunder, Water, Aero all did dmg below 50 with either build. ---- The map on this page that shows her spawn location is incorrect. There is a tunnel that leads to the Tidal Gate at (H-5) that she is behind. It is unknown to me how to reach the location on the map that shows her spawn point. For a more detailed guide on how to get to her: http://staticls.guildwork.com/wiki/p/toau-kings --Inuyushi 90+ Testimonials We killed Medusa with the following level 90 jobs: DNC, WHMx4, SMN (Fenrir), COR, NINx2, BLU, BST (Swift Sieghard, BLM. Dual box DNC+WHM ran in first to aggro/hold Medusa's helpers. He died rather quickly because we didn't account for them being BLMs. We got a BST pet and an SMN avatar to handle two of them while the NIN tank held the others and went to town on Medusa. Eagle Eye Shot took the NIN down in one hit, after which he raised, did Mijin Gakure, and got back to it. We thought we were goners for sure, but we made a good recovery after that. WHMs had Stona ready. The rest of the fight was pretty straight forward. BLM and COR weren't used at all really and changed to other jobs before the next boss. Cumaea 00:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Did this as 90 RDM, Whmx2 Pld and War. The War did get hit with EES but the pld took hate while tanking adds and held till War was recovered. Did all 3 in one day and this is the only one we did have a death on. 99 Bst/dnc, 99 Cor/rdm, and 99 nin/dnc trio'd with little difficulty. Used Crude Raphie, had x2 pdt axes along with a full pet: gear set, including Anwig salade (haste + dt), mirke body (atk/acc), Moepapa Stone and Adaman Sollerets with pet haste to name a few major pieces. The cor kept up Companion's Roll and Beast Roll for me and I used Pet Food Theta Biscuit along with a handful of Dawn Mulsum just to be safe. The nin and cor were actually able to kill the 4 adds off my pet before any of them could respawn by first getting their health low and then killing them all around the same time. Medusa did resummon the adds, however they were idle upon respawning and did not attack my pet any more, making it a very straight forward 1 on 1 fight against Medusa. Just be sure that you are out of range when they respawn or the adds will aggro you. Also note that the only damage to Medusa was from Crude Raphie, and that is most likely why the adds did not re-aggro. --edster1500 12:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- QUESTION: I was in a 5 member party and we enter the Tidal Gate at H5/6 on page Map 3 of Arrapago Reef. When we entered, Medusa was not there. Why? Is it because she died at Besieged? --Bluplanet 08:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ----- Don't know where else I can post this. But thought I'd "share the wealth," in case it helps at all... Medusa(Arrapago Reef) Fenrir(Server) ToD :: 03/03/2014 @ 16:44:47UTC --Dragoram (talk) 16:58, March 3, 2014 (UTC) -----